


After The Mercy

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Happy Ending, Healing, Life After Asylum, M/M, Oneshot, Polymorphous relationship, Possession, Quick-Developing Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles runs into a dead-end, Chris right behind him. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> To any of my watchers of 'Hopefully Escaping Alive' I promise I didn't abandon the fic. I'm just taking a small break from it to recollect my thoughts and ideas for it. 
> 
> To the rest of you, enjoy!

Miles' lungs burned as he ran, the pounding of footsteps behind him. He soon ran into a 'right-left' decision, he chose right and immediately was met with a blockade of empty bookshelves and a metal bed frame.

 

He heard the grunting coming closer and closer. He crouched and put his hands on each side of his head, whimpering loudly, he was crying now. He didn't want to die, "Please, please, please don't kill me" he begged as he heard the grunting directly above him.

 

He was expecting a sharp-clawed hand to wrap around his neck, but it never came. Instead, he heard chains moving and a large bear-like hand land on his head. He cowered even more until the hand started to...stroke him?

 

He opened an eye and yelped as he saw Walker's face directly in front of his own. The giant looked down at the reporter, his face actually relaxed and calm for the first time since the two encountered one another.

 

Miles panted softly as he forced his body to calm down, the threat a little less threatening. Chris' breath collided right into Miles' face, causing the gag-reflex to kick in the other male's throat.

 

The reporter decided to test the waters and reached up, unhooking the jaw hinges, the metal clanging to the floor. Miles immediately flinched as Chris moved, but the giant didn't touch the reporter at all, instead reaching up and touching his mouth, the edges of his mangled mouth closing for the first time.

 

He still had to mouth-breath since his nose was destroyed thanks to himself, but mostly Murcoff's chemicals. Miles was still shaking in fear a bit, he was so close to the elevator. "C-Chris" he tried the man's name, the giant lifted his head.

 

"How do y-you think about g-getting out of h-here?" he asked, he was still panting from the whole ordeal. Chris thought for a moment and nodded, "Y-Yes" the gruffly voice was a surprise to Miles, having only heard the other man speak once and only barely hearing him.

 

He smiled and stood, Chris following and towering over Miles. The reporter shuddered before squeezing past Walker and leading the way to the elevator. His nerves were still on end, but not as much, he got into the elevator and waited until Chris was in before putting the key into the slot and turning it. He pressed the down button before stepping back next to Chris.

 

When the exit floor appeared, he smiled widely and moved forward, but the elevator kept going. Horror spread over his face as he went over to the controls and pressed the stop button, it never did.

 

He started to sob again, pounding the controls, he slid down to his knees as the elevator creaked, but kept moving. Chris was confused by the male's actions, but the giant went over to bring the male into a hug, feeling like it was the right thing to do. The reporter opened his tear-filled eyes to look at the other who had knelled down to do this to him.

 

Tears strayed down his face as he stared at the giant's face, their eyes met and Miles actually saw concern and worry. The elevator jerked to a stop, bringing the two males from their staring contest. Miles wiped his face before getting up and sliding the elevator's gate open, stepping out and Chris following.

 

The reporter looked around, taking in the pure white surroundings, the giant on the other hand had a look of pure horror. He grabbed Miles' arm to pull them back to the elevator, but he found the shaft empty.

 

Miles looked up at Chris and quirked an eyebrow, "Don't tell me the famous Chris Walker is scared" he teased. Chris whined and gave Miles the most scared look he could give, the reporter moved to the front of Chris, "Hey, hey. it's okay. Nothing's down here, I promise" he smiled at the ex-military officer.

 

Chris found himself comforted by the deep brown eyes, he nodded and followed after the smaller male through the halls. Miles collected a few more documents, and wrote more notes, shoving them into his jacket. He grabbed the giant's hand as they were near the delivery exit, smiling at the ray of sunshine flitting through the doors.

 

He practically had a spring in his step as they were almost there, so close to freedom and home. Suddenly, the alarms blared and black smoke started to appear. Miles widened his eyes and turned, still gripping Chris' hand, and started to run.

 

Chains rattled as the giant struggled to stay with Miles' pace, fear actually coursing in his veins. When they got to the light blue doors, Chris pushed the smaller male forward so he could have a better chance at surviving.

 

Miles stumbled to the ground and turned to see Chris being hoisted into the air and thrown against the walls, hearing the giant's screams of pain caused him to cry, "No, please, stop it, you're hurting him!!"

 

The reporter screamed and launched himself at Chris, getting on top of him, looking up at the Walrider. "Kill me first if you're gonna kill him. He doesn't deserve it, I do" he said, tears streaming down his face. The Walrider seemed to growl before disappearing from sight, Miles turned to Chris and cradled the male's face in his hands, "Hey, hey, pull it together Walker. We can get out of here together. Come on, please" he whimpered as the giant opened his eyes slowly, coughing up blood, but not giving up.

 

Miles helped the man stand before helping him through the halls, a voice called to them, "Come closer, I must explain." Miles went through a door, helping Chris sit against the wall before turning to the male in the glass room. He widened his eyes, Wernicke.

 

He raised his camera and recorded every single word the male said. When the old man finished, he seemed a bit more determined. He was gonna kill this Billy character, he hoisted Chris up and made his way to the Engine Chambers. Once there, he set Chris in an old baby-blue computer chair, "I'll be back okay?" he said softly, "Okay." Chris said as he relaxed in the small chair.

 

The reporter took notes on the huge ball of codes, wires, and such. The Engine. He went down to the glass globes and kept walking around until he found Billy, he picked up a document, scanning it before he snarled at the man in the globe.

 

He made his way to life support fluid first, when he turned the valve, the Walrider appeared once more. He ran out and panted as the black smoke faded away as soon as he was in the main room. He went over to the main supporter now, though the Walrider chased him through this one. He panted as he jumped across a walkway, lifting himself up. He raised his camcorder to turn on night vision, running through the blood filled hall, when he reached the circuit box, he pulled the wires out.

 

He jogged back and this time, when he jumped across the gap, the Walrider caught him and basically played around with him, hurting him in the process. Miles grit his teeth to block the pain out and ran back to controls, the Walrider not giving up on chasing him. He ran over to the main controls for Billy and slammed his hand down, the globe for Billy filling with his blood, the male inside squirming before dying.

 

He smiled, but cried out as he was slammed into the glass globe. He was turned around, only to be met with the Walrider. He cried out in pain as he was thrown against the wall, he rolled out onto the floor, he hiccuped as he got the camcorder, keeping it in his palms. He shouted as he was hoisted in the air and thrown against the engine itself, the Walrider catching him before he hit the ground. He felt pain within him as the ghost held him in the air, doing something to him.

 

Chris, on the other hand, was leaning against the door, looking up at his little pig and the Walrider, he knew exactly what was happening. Miles finally fell to the ground, he cried in pain as he slowly got up. Chris rushed to his side and held him, ignoring his own pain. The used to be aggressive variant and reporter slowly walked back, making their way to the exit from before, stumbling along the way, but not stopping.

 

When the pair got to a double door, they opened; revealing the soldiers from before and Wernicke. They shot at Walker first, the tall male falling to the ground in pain. Something twitched inside Miles, he filled with anger and screamed unholy, rising from the ground. "Gott im Himmel, you have become the host!" Wernicke said before Miles attacked them all.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

 

"Chris, come on, we're gonna be late for the group meeting!" Miles called to his large friend..lover now as well. Chris thumped down the stairs, looking like a whole new man. He had been given a new nose and his mouth was slowly healing from the damage he had done to himself. He also was starting to grow a little bit of hair, thanks to Miles introducing _Bosley_ to him. His claws still remained, having been told they would stay like that forever, but it was no worry to him nor Miles. All his physical wounds were gone from Mount Massive.

 

Miles, himself, also looked like a changed man. His fingers had been replaced with artificial metal ones which served him well, his wounds also healing nicely. But, the Walrider would never leave him, the ex-reporter always felt the ghost's presence within him, but it wasn't all that bad.

 

Chris smiled, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and practically dragging him out the door, "Come on, let's get going." Miles rolled his eyes before locking the door to their small home and going over to his jeep, it was a bit busted, but it ran well.

 

Miles pulled up in front of a small building, this was where the Mount Massive **REHAB** meetings were held, this helped anyone who was involved in Murcoff business recover. Miles padded inside, Chris trailing behind before he yelled out, "Eddie, Waylon!" The ex-reporter turned his head to see the couple heading towards them with smiles.

 

Waylon had been the whistle blower that leaked to Miles, and had payed for it by becoming a patient. Miles had found almost every variant crowding his car when he came out with Chris, well except for Trager, who they all deeply missed despite what the doctor had done.

 

Apparently, Waylon had found a way to control the variants, including Eddie, who used to be obsessed with having children, but not anymore thanks to Waylon. Eddie smiled, the scars from the engine only blotches of pink now. "How are you doing Chris?" he asked, Waylon hugged Miles, "How about you Upshur, holding well with the Walrider?" he asked, "I'm not exploding, so that's a good sign" he chuckled as the group made their way over to the others.

 

The Twins now had smiles on there faces and clothes on their bodies (though they were sometimes seen grieving for their lost Father Martin), Frank was no longer a cannibal, but still a hardcore meat lover and also a personal fan of ACDC, Jeremy Blaire was no longer a dick and now the actual boss of _Murcoff Charity_ , and of course Trager would've been a normal doctor if Miles hadn't crushed him with the elevator, but it was for the greater good.

 

The group was led by non-other than Waylon's other lover, Lisa Park; there was a reason why Waylon, Eddie, and Lisa wore two rings. "Alright guys, take a seat, we'll share our progress with our lives first and than I'll introduce you to someone you know" she said, smiling widely.

 

Once everyone had taken a turn, Lisa stood and opened a door, non other than Doctor Richard Trager walked in, looking younger. The group gasped, "But how?" they asked. Miles raised his hand, smiling, "Having Walrider powers has it's perks" he said, Chris widen his eyes at him, surprise lighting them up. Richard chuckled, "You can't kill the doctor" he said and sat next to Jeremy, who blushed deeply. The group continued on with more stories, laughter soon filling the room.

 

If someone had looked at Before and After pictures of the variants of Mount Massive, they would've never believed the change.

 

But, you never know what can happen.

 

Can you?


End file.
